


XIX - Did you mean it?

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Feelings, M/M, Samulet Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: “I meant it,” Dean says, inhaling the spicy sweet scent of Sam’s hair.I don’t need a symbol to remind me how I feel about my brother.





	XIX - Did you mean it?

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/128670467470/did-you-mean-it-hm-what-you-said-back-at)

“Did you mean it?”

“Hm?”

“What you said back at the school?”

Dean smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. The amulet is around his neck again, finally, wedged between them and getting warm from their combined body heat.

It’s strange, but Dean feels like a part of him has been filled. A gap just below the hollow of his throat that’s been there for years, is whole again.

“I meant it,” Dean says, inhaling the spicy sweet scent of Sam’s hair.

I don’t need a symbol to remind me how I feel about my brother.

“I can’t believe you kept it though, Sammy.”

Sam lifts his head to look into Dean’s eyes.

After Marie had given Dean the prop “Samulet” from the musical of their lives, Sam had surprised Dean by silently taking the real thing from out of his pocket and hanging it on the rear view mirror next to the handmade version.

The entire way back to the bunker, Dean had kept looking at it, reaching out to touch it, to take it, a faraway look in his eyes, a soft smile on his lips.

Sam had it. All this time.

When they’d made it to Sam’s bedroom, they’d stood together for what felt like an eternity before Sam had taken the necklace from Dean’s fingers and put it back where it belonged.

They’d had sex in the position they’re in now, Dean in Sam’s lap, legs hooked behind his back. It felt like going back in time and righting a wrong that had scarred them both when Dean had left the amulet in the trash that day.

“I couldn’t let it go,” Sam says, tightening his arms around Dean’s waist. “Me and you. What we have… it’s more than any object could ever mean. I just…”

Sam rests his lips on the amulet, hoping the words he can’t find somehow make themselves known to Dean.

“It’s always been special to me too, Sam.” Dean strokes the soft curls at the base of Sam’s neck. “Feels right to wear it again.”

“Even better to see it. I’ve missed it.”

They might not need the amulet to know what they mean to each other, but it doesn’t hurt to have it back either.

No, it doesn’t hurt at all.


End file.
